


Say It Again

by patroclilles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclilles/pseuds/patroclilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ian wants to hear are the bloodied words spat outside the Alibi the night of Yev's christening again. Over and over and over again. (Post 4x11 fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

They’re returning home from their first visit at the Alibi since that night. They’re laughing, shoving at each other on the sidewalk, throwing snowballs like their twelve years old again.

They would have loved to have known each other when they were twelve. Finding each other sooner rather than later, would they have saved each other then? Or would shit had to have hit the fan first anyway?

It doesn’t matter now, as they walk down the snowy streets of the South Side, teasing and being free, the way they always deserved to be.

It’s only been a few days since the christening. The bruises and cuts are manageable now. Finally manageable enough for a good fuck without the fear of breaking a rib or splitting open their wounds again.

And all Ian wants to hear now are the bloodied words from that night. Over and over and over again.

“Say it again,” Ian whispers as he pounds Mickey into the mattress. The brunette hardly registers what is told to him, and when he comes to after Ian hits his prostrate perfectly it leaves his vision wobbly at the edges, he grunts out a, “huh?”

“What you said that night, what you told your father,” Ian pauses for a sharp breath, leaning in to breathe Mickey at the neck, “say it again.”

Mickey moans, and he’s confused at the sudden racing of his heart. Is it because Ian is fucking him into oblivion, or because Ian just mentioned his father for the first time since the christening?

His mind scrambles as he holds Ian closer to him, reveling in their mixing perspiration and low groans. His legs are wrapped around Ian’s hips and they tremble with how fast and hard Ian is going, lost in the speed of the night and the current change of direction.

Mickey says it again, this time for Ian’s ears and Ian’s ears only.

“He gives it to me good and hard, _uungh_ ,” he whimpers as Ian grips his hip more firmly, thrusts stuttering in rhythm. “And I fucking _like it_ ,” he finishes with a hiss into Ian’s ear.

“Yeah?” Ian’s voice is otherworldly to Mickey.

“Yeah,” Mickey murmurs as he throws his head back in ecstasy. Ian’s hands are moving now, tracing a line up Mickey’s arm until their fingers meet, intertwining smoothly.

Something in Mickey snaps in this moment; he feels more determined now than ever to finish telling Ian what he deserves to hear. What he’s deserved to hear all this time.

He separates their fingers and presses up against Ian, twisting languidly as he meets his lips with Ian’s, until Ian is on his back and Mickey is riding him, moving his hands in appreciation all over Ian’s body.

The pace is slowed down now, but they’re close. Mickey will pick it up soon enough; he has to make sure Ian heeds to each and every syllable with deliberation.

He lifts and drops slowly, over and over, arching his back as Ian meets him thrust for thrust. He drapes his body over Ian and ghosts his lips over his redhead's.

He whispers, articulately, making sure every sound resonates clearly, “I suck his dick. I fucking _love it_ ,” he finishes with a bite to Ian’s lip, and Ian growls, his hold tightening on Mickey’s hips. The pace quickens then.

“I fucking _love it_ ,” Mickey whispers again into Ian’s mouth and the rate of their thrusts becomes uncontrollable. “Fucking _love it_ , _love it_ , fucking -” his breath hitches but he continues on and on even as Ian reaches down and begins to stroke him with a firm and amazing grip.

“I love it, God, Ian, _I love it_ ,” Mickey continues on even through their release, hiding his face into Ian’s sweat soaked neck, muttering the same words again and again until he falls limp completely on top of his redhead.

Mickey dozes, engulfing himself in the afterglow, but not before hearing Ian coo softly, “I love it, too, Mickey.”

They sigh and Ian holds Mickey close, running his hands through black hair, settling contently into their safe little world.

They’re not separating anytime soon; they’ll remain in and around each other until someone rips them from each other’s arms.

And because of what happened all those nights before, no one will be ripping them apart anymore for good.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. love you all until the end of time.
> 
> -[r](http://halseystr.tumblr.com)


End file.
